No Way Out
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Gumdrop is always picked on by his siblings. He hates it. Carine is the main one, too. Well, he has had it. There is only one solution for his problem. Its time to get out of hell.


**I know what I said, but I couldn't stay away. Well, my other stories are in the works, and I just wanted to write this. I may write a sequel one-shot. I dotn know, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

There was an explosion inside the Watterson household. Carine had blown up Gumdrop's bed. Again.

Carine Watterson is a 12 year-old ghost/cat that is the daughter of Gumball & Carrie Watterson. She has pale blue skin with white hair held back by a star like hair clip. When the clips isn't worn, her hair goes down to her knees. She has sapphire blue eyes. Her attire consists of a black t-shirt with a vest over it, a bandana on her left arm, a purple glove on her left hand, a spiky bracelet on her right. She wears purple pants and(one of the few Watterson's that do) a pair of purple sneakers.

She smiled as she heard her brother's bed explode.

"CARINE!" He screamed.

"Shut up, Gumdrop!" she yelled at him.

Gumdrop Watterson is a 12 year-old blue cat like his father, Gumball. He has azure fur. He wears a orange shirt with a blue shirt underneath, jeans, and orange sneakers. He has a skull necklace he got when he was little.

Gumdrop sighed heavily and stood up. He walked towards the door, only to get smacked by a rake. He tumbled backwards, getting hit by another rake.

He steadied himself and saw a circle of rakes around him.

"How the fuck did she do this?" he whispered.

He jumped over the rakes and got to the door.

'Suck it.' He thought as he opened the door.

He heard a few beeps.

"FUCK YOU CAR-"

He was cut off by an explosion.

He flopped onto the ground. His brother, Devin, helped him up.

Devin was a silent ghost/cat hybrid. He was white, wearing only a kangaroo style hoodie.

"Thanks." Gumdrop said.

Devin nodded and floated down stairs.

Gumdrop walked downstairs, to see his other siblings eating breakfast.

He walked past Sindy and Marissa.(A/N I am using the classic version of Marissa. Apparently, there is an updated version.)

His sister, Stormy, stuck her foot out, causing him to trip.

His siblings laughed at him.

'Why must I be tormented?' He thought as he ignored breakfast and walked to his room.

**~Downstairs~**

Stormy and Marissa were still laughing.

Stormy is 15 year old cat/ghost that is another daughter of Gumball and Carrie. She is a white cat with light blue hair in an emo style(over an eye). She has blue cat ears with a gold ring on the left one. She wears glasses, a black shirt with a lightning bolt, and black pants. She wears a trench( I say that because that is the only coat hers resembles) coat.

Marissa is a 15 year-old ghost with a streak of blue hair in an emo fashion. She wears a black shirt and a spiky bracelet.

"Its not funny, guys." Sindy said.

Sindy is a 12 year-old white ghost with gold hair. She wears a blue bow to keep it in a pony tail.

"You're right. You're right. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Stormy said, rolling on the floor, nearing tears she was laughing so hard.

Sindy sighed and flew upstairs.

**~Bathroom~**

"Carine! Hurry up!" Gumdrop shouted while banging on the door.

He was holding his crotch. He sighed.

'I cant believe I am about to do this.' He thought.

He ran downstairs and outback to the tire-swing tree and relieved him-self.

He sighed in contempt and headed for the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Need help?" Said his older brother, Dynamo.

Dynamo is a 17 year-old cat/ghost with azure fur. He has a white tuft of hair and white blotches of fur on his tail. His clothing consists of a black shirt with a hand on it. He wears red pants and no shoes.

"Thanks bro." Gumdrop said in relief.

Dynamo teleported next to Gumdrop, holding a stick of dynamite. He lit it and pulled Gumdrop behind the tree.

"You know, they will keep busting your balls if you pay attention to them." Dynamo said.

"I guess. But why me? Why not Devin? Or you?" Gumdrop said.

"For starters, I am the oldest and I drive everyone around. I also kick ass when I need to, same thing with Devin. He just ignores everybody. Why else do you think he stays in his room? Besides, he has respect. He doesn't get angry easy. But when he does, nobody can stop him." Dynamo said.

*BOOM

"Well sure, but its like they are out to get me. What if they kill me?" Gumdrop said as they walked inside.

"Well… I'm sure they will stop eventually." Dynamo said.

"Not for the foreseeable future though, right?"

"Yeah. I wish I could help, but mom and dad would kill me." Dynamo said as the tow walked to the cabinets.

"Well, at least you would try. I just feel like I have no way out." Gumdrop said.

"Pop-tart?" Gumdrop asked.

"Nah. I want meat. You should eat some too. Get you bigger." Dynamo said as he digged through the fridge.

"Found it!" He said as he held up a pack of bacon.

"Cool, cool." Gumdrop said, uninterested.

"Bingo!" He said. He pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"Seriously? Pancakes? That is what you're going to eat?" Dynamo asked.

"Why? What's wrong with pancakes?" Gumdrop asked as he got water for the mix.

"Nothing." Dynamo said as he turned on the stove. It became engulfed in flames.

"What the what!?" Gumdrop said.

"Ugh. FUCK YOU, STORMY!" Dynamo yelled. The two could hear laughter upstairs.

"What ever." Dynamo said as he chucked the bacon into the fridge.

"Get me a pitcher of water." Gumdrop said as he threw the box of pancake mix in the cupboards.

Dynamo nodded and turned on the tap. The faucet broke off and water rushed everywhere.

"I hate them." Gumdrop said as the water spewed everywhere.

The duo grabbed the broken pipe and started putting it back on. Devin came downstairs.

He went wide-eyed.

"What?!" Gumdrop said.

He just shook his head and teleported to the garage and grabbed a wrench. He teleported back and helped his brothers.

Their sisters came down, trying to stand up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gumdrop whispered.

"Watch your mouth!" Carine said.

"Fuck you all." Dynamo said.

That shut them up quick.

"What's going on down here?" Gumball asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Gumball Watterson is a blue cat that wears a red shirt over a white shirt and blue jeans. He works as a chiropractor. He has a tuft of hair on his head.

"Nothing dad." Gumdrop said as he stood up.

"Nothing? You nearly destroyed the kitchen!" Marissa said innocently.

"Is that so?" Gumball said as he looked at the mess. The stove was black and water was everywhere.

"What about you two?" Gumball asked Dynamo and Devin.

They shook their heads no and bolted out the door.

Gumball sighed and turned to his youngest son.

"You're grounded for two weeks." He said.

Gumdrop's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" He said.

"March!" Gumball barked.

Gumdrop nodded and walked upstairs to his room. He locked the door. He crawled under his bed and stared at the springs, thinking about life.

'Why am I here? So others can pick on me? So I can get the shit they cant deal with?' he thought as he heard a noise.

"Gumdrop?" Said his sister, Sindy.

He liked Sindy. She didn't pick on him.

"I'm down here." He said solemnly.

She looked under the bed and saw him lying there.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can ya leave me alone? I'm trying to think." He said.

She nodded and phased through the floor.

He sighed. His friends couldn't do anything. Neither could Charcoal. His parents were to involved with work to notice.

He changed that day. When he exited the room two weeks alter, he just shoved through his siblings.

"HEY! PUSSY!" Said Carine.

He turned and jumped on her. He used all of his strength to beat his sister.

He got off and walked away. She got up and got out a knife.

He turned to face her, causing a wave to push everything back(Like what happened in The Limit).

She had a look of fear on her face. Gumdrop only said eight words. After that, he was silent.

"I wish you, Stormy, and Marissa were dead." He said coldly.

He never ate. Never spoke. All he did was drink a glass of water everyday.

One day, Marissa thought a prank would get him out of his funk.

She placed mousetraps all around her brother's bed.

When he woke up, he jumped up and walked over the mouse traps.

'Well, I guess I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to do this, but they pushed me too far." He thought as he walked over the traps.

He walked downstairs. He stayed home from school today. His parents were at work. He went to his parents room and grabbed his dad's expensive car keys.

He made sure not to move anything.

He walked downstairs and pulled out paper and a pencil. He wrote letters to each family member.

He didn't cry, nor did he smile. He was emotionless.

He left the letters on each of the bedroom doors. He walked to the garage and got in the drivers seat.

He shed a tear and put the key in the ignition. The corvette rumbled to life.

He opened the garage and drove to Elmore Shores. Goal? Drive into the sea and don't go back.

He made sure his seatbelt was tight. He drove at 130 mph(A/N I was too lazy to write miles per hour).

He heard sirens going. 'Too late. None helped me before, so now I take matter into my own hands.' He thought as he saw the shore.

He was on the board walk and the car roared as he was in the air. The splash was enormous.

He saw his life flash before his eyes. All the horrible times he had. Now, it was over. He had to breathe. He opened his mouth and tried to draw in air, but water rushed inside of him and filled his lungs.

On the beach

"We are fucking done." Said one police officer.

"Well. Call the forensics!" Said the other police officer.

"To what? Corner off the ocean?" said police officer 1.

"Well, so we can get the body and car!" #2 said.

"We need to call the family." #1 said.

"But who drove the car?" said #2.

They both peered into the water, as if expecting something to happen.

**Where Carrie and Gumball are at**

"This is a nice day." Gumball said as he looked at the sky.

"Well, I can't believe you called work to say you were sick." Carrie said.

"You did it first!" he said.

"Well, lets just enjoy the picnic, okay?" Carrie said.

"Sure." Gumball said and opened the basket.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Watterson?"

"The one and only." Gumball said.

"We have bad news. It appears your son…"

"What did he do?" Gumball said as he stood up.

"He's gone, sir. He killed himself." #1 said(Police officer #1).

Gumball dropped his phone. He was shocked. Had he heard correctly? Why would one of his son's do this?

He picked up his phone and called his eldest.

"Hey dad, what's up?" said Dynamo.

"Is Devin there too?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Gumball nearly had a hear attack. It was Gumdrop.

"Nothing son. Bye." He said and walked back over to Carrie.

"What's wrong, honey?" Carrie asked.

"It's Gumdrop. He's…gone." Gumball said.

**At school**

"I don't know." Dynamo said to Sindy.

"Well, maybe something happened."

Dynamo was now driving his siblings home, except Carine, Marissa, and Stormy. Devin was in the back, listening to Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out so enough." Dynamo said as they pulled into the garage.

'Odd. The corvette isn't here.' Dynamo thought as they walked in. The trio walked in, only to hear the sounds of sobs.

"Dad? Mom? Sisters?" Sindy asked.

"Up here, kids." Carrie said.

They shrugged and walked/floated upstairs.

They saw their family, crying on the floor and notes on the bedroom doors.

They each walked to their rooms and read their letters.

"Holy fuck." Was all Dynamo said. Devin shook his head and was on the verge of tears. Sindy broke out bawling, joining her siblings on the floor.

Of course, only Dynamo knew _why_ he did it. The real reason. He turned to his sisters.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO CAUSED THIS! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED FUCKING WITH HIM, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! AND YOU TWO! MAYBE IF YOU PAID ATTENTION TO US, YOU COULD'VE TOLD THESE THREE FUCKERS TO STOP FUCKING WITH ME AND GUMDROP!" Dynamo shouted in fury, at his sisters(except Sindy), then his parents, crying as well.

He walked in his room and locked the door. He didn't want to face his family for another minute.

**It's the end. I know, tragic. But, I have been wanting to write this for a while. I will more than likely write a sequel one-shot. I hoped- well, I don't think anyone enjoyed it. If you thought it was good- wait. Ugh, you get the point. I have had writers block for a while, so I figured to take Fantom Fiction's advice and write a one shot.**

**Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG**

**Themurdersceneguy owns Carine(He owns her, but Sour-Mantis created her)**

**Michealryder owns Marissa and Stormy**

**Somebody owns Devin(No idea who does)**

**Cartoondude95 owns Gumdrop**

**Bda241 owns Sindy**

**Somebody owns Dynamo(Again, no idea)**

**One, more thing: The reason I know all the stuff about Carine(and all of them, actually) is because I had to look up stuff on each kid(for my story with all of them in it). Yes, I had to research shit on all 50 some, of those motherfuckers. Took me about two weeks, but I did it! WOOOO!**

**I'll see y'all around.**


End file.
